quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
City of Water Ayvias
This city was accidentally added on Jan 9, 2014 but was quickly removed. It was re-added January 13, 2014. Spirits drop at level five. Images City of Water Ayvias.png Stage 1: Guarding the Mansion Completion Bonus: 1x All: * Sapphire Fish * Blue Demon * Ice Devil Gunner * Skeleton Warrior (Water) * Aquaflow (Jumping) * Flameflow (Jumping) * Elecflow (Jumping) To the Gardens (Rank 10, 14MP) (~2.519-2.748g, ~308-330 exp) *Boss: Flame Goblin x 2, Rare Emerald Fish Looking for Monsters (Rank 10, 14MP) (~2.748-2.977g, ~330-352 exp) *Boss: Elite Red Demon x3 Follow the Trail (Rank 10, 14MP) (~3.206g, ~374 exp) *Boss: Elite Red Demon, Rare Emerald Fish The Boss Appears (Rank 10, 18MP) (~2.519-2.748g, ~308-330 exp) *Boss: Elite Red Demon, Flame Goblin x 2 Stage 2: Ingredients for a Banquet Completion Bonus: 1x All: * Fire Bee-girl * Thunder Bee-girl * Flame Rabbit * Thunder Goblin Clues on the Ingredients (Rank 10, 14MP) (~2.832-3.264g, ~330-366 exp) *Boss: Elite Flame Rabbit x3 Road with Fresh Breeze (Rank 10, 14MP) (~ 2.596g, ~308-344 exp) *Boss: Elite Aqua Plant x2, Honey (The Garden Fairy) Blocking Intruders (Rank 10, 14MP) (~2.596-3028g, ~308-344 exp) *Boss: Elite Flame Rabbit, Honey (The Garden Fairy) x2 Legendary Ingredients (Rank 10, 18MP) (~2.792-3.028g, ~322-344 exp) *Boss: Werewolf, Elite Flame Rabbit x2 Stage 3: Fountain Repairs Completion Bonus: 1x All: * Thunder Slime * Thunder Centaur * Ice Centaur * Blue Fighter In Chests * Rocher (Fire Stone) Source of the Water Supply (Rank 10, 14MP) (~ g, ~414 exp) *Enemies: *Boss: Thunder Axe Centaur x2, Bloody Merman Complicated Water Flow (Rank 10, 14MP) (~2,916-3,645 g, ~345-414 exp) *Enemies: *Boss: Thunder Axe Centaur x3 The Guarded Boundaries (Rank 10, 14MP) (~2.673 g, ~276-322 exp) *Enemies: *Boss: Elite Thunder Fighter x2, Bloody Merman The Guarded Boundaries (Rank 10, 18MP) (~2,430-3,159 g, ~299-368 exp) *Enemies: *Boss: Thunder Axe Centaur, Elite Thunder Fighter x2 Stage 4: Lakeside Investigation Completion Bonus: 1x All: * Fire Plant * Wizard Book (Azure) * Emerald Fish * Fire Slime * C Frog Lakeside Patrol (Rank 10, 14MP) (~ g, ~323 exp) *Enemies: *Boss: C+ Violet Gobble Frog x3 Beautiful Water Surface (Rank 10, 14MP) (~2,493 g, ~302 exp) *Enemies: *Boss: Flame Slime x2, C+ Deep Blue Gobble Frog Silent Night Road (Rank 10, 14MP) (~2,989 g, ~346 exp) *Enemies: *Boss: Flame Slime x2, C+ Violet Gobble Frog Shadows on the Riverside (Rank 10, 18MP) (~2,991 g, ~348 exp) *Enemies: *Boss: Violet Gobble Frog x2, C+ Deep Blue Gobble Frog Stage 5: Lost Kitten Completion Bonus: 1x All: * Gathering Information (Rank 10, 14MP) (~ g, ~ exp) *Enemies: *Boss: How a Cat Feels (Rank 10, 14MP) (~ g, ~ exp) *Enemies: *Boss: Winding Narrow Roads (Rank 10, 14MP) (~ g, ~ exp) *Enemies: *Boss: Paradise for Cats (Rank 10, 18MP) (~ g, ~ exp) *Enemies: *Boss: Stage 6: Abandoned Ruins Completion Bonus: 1x All: * The old ruins (Rank 10, 15MP) (~ g, ~ exp) *Enemies: *Boss: Silent View (Rank 10, 15MP) (~ g, ~ exp) *Enemies: *Boss: Mysterious Noise (Rank 10, 15MP) (~ g, ~ exp) *Enemies: *Boss: Horde of Beasts (Rank 10, 19MP) (~ g, ~ exp) *Enemies: *Boss: Stage 7: Shocked Old Man Completion Bonus: 1x All: * Path of the Old Man (Rank 10, 15MP) (~ g, ~ exp) *Enemies: *Boss: Quiet Walking Road (Rank 10, 15MP) (~ g, ~ exp) *Enemies: *Boss: Meeting the Elderly Couple (Rank 10, 15MP) (~ g, ~ exp) *Enemies: *Boss: Save the Old Man! (Rank 10, 19MP) (~ g, ~ exp) *Enemies: *Boss: Stage 8: The Two Gairnikans Completion Bonus: 1x All: * Thunder Urg * Cold Urg * Water Bee-girl * Hell Urg * Bolt Urg Searching the Town (Rank 10, 15MP) (~ g, ~ exp) *Enemies: *Boss: Never-ending Road (Rank 10, 15MP) (~ g, ~ exp) *Enemies: *Boss: Thoughts of the Two (Rank 10, 15MP) (~ g, ~ exp) *Enemies: *Boss: The People of Gairnika (Rank 10, 19MP) (~4,290 g, ~416 exp) *Enemies: , *Boss: (A) Aquadrake ... Category:Quests Category:City